


Murdered

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: Don't look now, but Harry may have murdered someone.





	Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> ACCIOTOMRIDDLE asks:  
> Can I send another prompt :) Tomarry and “Don’t judge me, but I may have murdered someone.”

“Don’t judge me, but I may have murdered someone.”

Tom looked up from his book, an interested gleam in his eye. “I wouldn’t judge you for something so inconsequential as that, dearest. Who, pray tell, did you murder?”

Harry fought a smirk from his face. “I don’t know his first name, but his name is Mr Black.”

The interest only increased, and Tom stood to face Harry fully. “A Black? What could possess you to murder a Black, of all people? I thought Bellatrix was behaving well for once…”

“I can show you if you want,” Harry said, stepping backwards towards the doorway.

“Are all of your friends gone already? Did any of them see?”

Tom was being unsurprisingly practical about this, leaving Harry to wonder if Tom had in fact actually murdered anyone before. But Tom did follow Harry from the room, and Harry took the second he was faced away from Tom to school his features again.

“Nobody saw it, but I think a few of them might have worked it out… come on, it’s in the library.”

“What happened? How did you do it?” Oh, Tom was falling right into his trap and it was beautiful. “And what’s that in your hand?”

“I’ll tell you in just a second.” Harry clutched the purple game piece in his hand even tighter as he opened the door to the library, where Ron, Hermione and the others were gathered around the games table. With a whispered spell, the purple figurine landed neatly on the board.

“I accuse plum with the dagger in the library,” Harry said, and the plastic envelope lit up and danced around to prove him correct.

The table erupted with laughter and in some cases whining, and Harry turned to see Tom’s terribly put-upon expression aimed at him. Harry grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the hallway.

“Come to me when you’ve actually murdered someone,” Tom muttered under his breath. In that case Harry would just have to call him back in when they started to play monopoly. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot of self-restraint to not call this one "Get a Clue".


End file.
